The long range purpose of the project is to study the relationship between herpesvirus and human cancer. The major topic of interest concerns the mechanism of in vitro cell transformation by herpes simplex virus (HSV) and the putative co-carcinogenic role of HSV reflected in its ability to alter expression of endogenous type C virus information.